Archdemons
The Archdemons were the second creations of El, they were created to manage Hell. Biography El created the Archdemons due to his obsessivity for balance and, so, to counteract the Archangels. However, shortly before the war, Erebus came to Satan and corrupted him, turning him into the Darkstar They fought Erebus with El and managed to beat him. Known Archdemons * Satan : The First Archdemon, Archdemon of Pride * Levis : The Second Archdemon, Archdemon of Envy * Aamon : The Third Archdemon, Archdemon of Wrath * Asmodeus : The Fourth Archdemon, Archdemon of Lust * Beelzebub : The Fifth Archdemon, Archdemon of Gluttony * Belphegor : The Sixth Archdemon, Archdemon of Sloth * Mammon : The Seventh Archdemon, Archdemon of Greed * Lucifer : The Last Archdemon, after his rebbelion, he lost his holy fire and became full of hell fire turning him into both an Archdemon and the New Satan Powers The Archdemons possess basic supernatural powers and abilities like any supernatural entity. Due to being El's second creations, they have a lot of skills. * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Any Archdemon can negate the powers and abilities of any younger angel or lesser demon, making it much easier to kill them. Lilith, Bael and Archangels are immune. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of El's first creations, the Archdemons have knowledge. * Immunity: An Archdemon is nearly impossible to kill as they are hardly vulnerable to any sort of attacks thrown at them. No weapon except for Primordial Level Weaponry can kill them, not even at their vital organs. * Nigh-Invulnerability: An Archdemon cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill an Archdemon, not even a strike to their vital organs. They cannot be killed by mere brute force. * Reality Warping: An Archdemon can distort reality and destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural order. Their reality warping powers are on par with other Primordial Species. * Super Strength: Any Archdemon is physically stronger than any individual. They can overwhelm all angels except for Archangels, all demons, all deities except Protogenoi, all monsters except for the Prime Monsters and Cain due to his Mark, all fairies but Archfairies and all reapers but Necrosians. * Telekinesis: An Archdemon can move objects or beings with their mind. * Hell Pyrokinesis: An Archdemon have a much more powerful controll of their hell fire. * Umbrokinesis: An Archdemon can manipulate and shape darkness at will. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can hardly harm an Archangel but specific spells to harm a Primordial Specy can affect them. * Lilith: Lilith can't stand a chance against the Archdemons, however, they can't negate her powers. * Bael: Bael can't stand a chance against the Archdemons, however, they can't negate his powers. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Archangel effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: The Archdemons are equaled by Archangels, Prime Monsters, Lovecraftian Elder Things, Protogenoi, Necrosians, Fate Watchers and Archfairies and, so, can be heavily injured and even killed by them. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything as it is powered by the Darkness. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archdemon, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy them. Gallery Diablo (Colin Donell).jpg|Satan (First Archdemon/The First Devil/Archdemon of Pride) Leviethon (Daniel Radcliffe).jpg|Levis (Second Archdemon/Archdemon of Envy) Samael (David Giuntoli).jpg|Aamon (Third Archdemon/Archdemon of Wrath) Asmodeus(Christopher Egan).jpg|Asmodeus (Fourth Archdemon/Archdemon of Lust) Beelzebub (James McAvoy).png|Beelzebub (Fifth Archdemon/Archdemon of Gluttony) Belphegor (Jack Coleman).jpg|Belphegor (Sixth Archdemon/Archdemon of Sloth) Mammon (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Mammon (Seventh Archdemon/Archdemon of Greed) Lucifer (Tom Ellis).jpg|Lucifer (Last Archdemon/The New Devil/New Archdemon of Pride) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Archdemons Category:El's Creation Category:Primordial Species